The present invention relates to special refrigeration units adapted to the preparation of whipped cream and ice cream. More particularly, the present apparatus relates to a whip cream machine particularly adapted for delivery of a plurality of different flavored or colored creams within a single nozzle.
The prior art in the present field is represented by such patents as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,017,165 (1962) to Idzi; 3,168,217 (1962) to Nilson; and 3,606,266 (1971) to Mc Mannis.
The above art, while all relating to apparatus for the production of whipped creams or, as they are commonly known, comestible products, do not possess a capability for the formation of a multi-color cream output in which all colors are obtainable through a single output nozzle.
The need for the present invention has, in part, derived from recent changes in the food service industry that have placed competitive pressures upon conventional type whip cream machines. That is, the present competitive market has placed a premium on particular characteristics of taste and appearance. Accordingly, the present apparatus is intended to produce an end-product having both a unique appearance and a texture and taste superior to that obtainable through the above prior art.